1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders for conveniently storing fishing line leaders and similar lines so they will not tangle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various holders for fishing line leaders have been advanced. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,249 shows a storage device for a leader using a reel or bobbin inside of a case. The leader is wrapped on the bobbin.
Additionally, cards or flat members have been used for wrapping leaders, but long leaders, in the range of 24 to 36 inches in length, and leaders with various accessories in front of the hook assembly become tangled up when placed in a tackle box, so that when the leader is needed substantial time is spent in getting the leader untangled.